


Birthday Bash on Mt. Silver

by AruuPyon



Series: Pokanon Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruuPyon/pseuds/AruuPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gameverse. It's a certain Pokemon Master's birthday. As usual, he plans on spending it on Mt. Silver, but unfortunately for him, his friends decide that he needs a party. And they've invited everyone. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bash on Mt. Silver

"Green and I are throwing you a really bitchin' birthday party in your mountain hideout okay?" Leaf said, skipping over the usual 'hello, how are you?' greetings normal people used.

"I don't want a party." Red said into his Pokégear, his uneasiness at the idea clearly audible in his voice. He was not a 'party person'. Or social at all, really.

"Well, you're getting one anyways." Leaf said. He could hear her giggle into the phone. "You'll see, this is going to be the best party ever!"

Red wasn't so sure about that.

::

"This is the best party EVER." Gold said, dealing the next round of cards.

"I don't know why I agreed to do this." Silver growled, shivering at the draft. It didn't help that he didn't have his coat or shirt on.

"You really should have put more clothes on." Marley said, picking up her cards. She threw one of her many petticoats onto the pile.

"I didn't know I'd be playing strip poker!" Silver exclaimed. He glanced at his cards and pulled off a sock to throw in the pile.

"Hey, socks count as one item!" Bel said, looking very cold in just her underwear and a thin t-shirt.

"You heard the lady." Iris said, throwing in one of Marley's petticoats that she'd won in the last hand. "Put them both in."

Silver grumbled and pulled the other sock off.

"Should have taken me up on those poker lessons, Silver." Gold teased, and put his hat in the pot. Aside from losing his hoodie, he was still mostly clothed. "Okay, let's go."

Iris won that round. Gold was impressed at how good the girl was, and decided to raise her in the next round.

That next round was going to be the last one, because Iris insisted that nobody should end up fully naked because, "Nobody is getting flashed while she had anything to say about it." Bel smiled at her thankfully and Iris winked at her.

"We get our clothes back at the end of the game, right?" Marley asked, looking decently clothed (better than some of the other partygoers), but obviously uncomfortable showing so much skin.

"Of course!" Iris said, patting Bel's bare shoulder. "I don't want anyone getting hypothermia because of this."

Silver looked relieved. Gold pouted a little, but he agreed with her about the hypothermia bit so he didn't say anything.

It was a good thing too, because Gold lost his pants and his shirt that next round.

::

"Dance lessons!" Fantina yelled from a slightly elevated and flat rock, grabbing the attention of several people around her. "Come on everyone, there can't be a party until the dancing starts!"

There was some shuffling around and Fantina saw that she was going to need someone else up there with her. She pointed to the closest guy to her. "You, good sir! You seem to know how to dance."

Juan raised his eyebrows. "You have a good eye, madam. I am one of the better dancers in Hoenn."

"Well, come up here!" She said to him. To the small crowd, who were now paying more attention to the two of them, she said, "Pay attention and pick a dance partner, we are going to learn one of many fantastic dances out there: the waltz!"

There was more shuffling as people picked their partners for this impromptu lesson and Fantina felt absolutely giddy. The man next to her, Juan, looked pretty pleased as well.

Of course, people didn't get as much from this public lesson as they would from a private lesson. It was almost a disaster when the current Hoenn champion, May, accidentally stepped on Chuck's toes during her dance with her partner, but since nothing was actually broken, everyone got to keep dancing. Chuck just had to sit on the sidelines with his wife and learn by seeing instead of doing.

And even though there was very little waltzing, there was plenty of miscellaneous dancing, so Fantina had done her part.

::

"It's so cold here." Skyla said, stomping her feet to try and stop her shivering.

"I don't know why you wore your gym leader outfit." Elesa said, looking perfectly comfortable in her warm (but still very fashionable) winter coat. "You knew we were going to be on top of a mountain, Skyla."

"But I didn't think it'd be this cold." Skyla said, another shiver rolling through her.

Elesa rolled her eyes and opened her coat. "Get in here."

Skyla looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean, Elesa?"

"I'm not holding my coat open because I'm hot." Elesa said, feeling goosebumps rise on her exposed skin. "Hurry up, I'm getting frostbite."

Skyla bit her lip nervously before stepping into Elesa's coat. Elesa zipped it up behind her.

"I'm going to stretch out your coat." Skyla whispered guiltily, feeling her face heat up at being so close to Elesa.

"It doesn't matter." Elesa said easily, wrapping her arms around her. Skyla felt her face grow even hotter. "It got you to stop complaining."

::

The music was something fast and modern, completely wrong to waltz to. And yet, that didn't stop Caitlin and Darach from dancing the dance they'd been taught.

It wasn't really the first time they'd ever danced together. In fact, there were many occasions when Lady Caitlin and Darach danced like this. But this was the first time they'd danced the waltz (any dance really) since Lady Caitlin left for Unova.

Darach was supposed to be leading, but Lady Caitlin was never one to follow. All the other dancers were moving around broadly, some (like that girl May) were all over the place. But not them. Caitlin and Darach were somewhere in the middle of the dance space, and they stayed in a small, tight circle.

Lady Caitlin wasn't looking at him. Before, when they used to dance, she barely made it up to his sternum. Now her head was right under his chin.

She'd grown up while in Unova.

Darach wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was beating. She didn't show any signs of it on her face, but it had been years, and he didn't think that he could read her as easily. She wasn't his Lady Caitlin anymore, though he'd always think of her as such.

"Darach." Lady Caitlin said, lifting her head from his shoulder. She didn't look as uninterested now as she had been a few seconds ago.

"Yes, Lady Caitlin?" He asked, keeping his voice even.

The corners of her mouth turned upwards just slightly at his tone. "I've missed dancing with you like this."

His heart fluttered and he was sure she could feel it. "I've missed it as well."

She let her head drop on his shoulder again. "Does that mean you haven't been dancing with other girls?"

"Of course not, Lady Caitlin." He said, finding the thought of dancing like this with someone else appalling.

"Good." She mumbled into his shoulder softly. It was so low that Darach would have thought he imagined it, if not for the mild heat he felt on his shoulder. A quick glance at her face revealed Caitlin's flushed cheeks.

And it made his own face flush.

::

"Is there any way I could pay you back without having to do this?" Marlon asked, shivering in the cold mountain air.

"Nope." Roxie said, giving him the Pikachu mask. "You shouldn't make million dollar bets with people if you can't pay up."

Marlon sighed. "So I just have to run in there, shake Cheren's hand, and then run out, right?"

"You left out the most important part." Roxie said, raising her eyebrow and smiling cheekily. "You have to do it naked."

Marlon covered his face with his palms. "I hate you, Roxie."

"Hate me all you want." She said. "You're still doing it."

"Why do I need the mask?" He asked. "They're going to know it's me, even with it on."

"My own enjoyment." Roxie said, holding her hand out. "Give me your clothes."

Marlon flushed hard under his tan, not that it was very noticeable, and started striping his clothes off. "God help me."

::

"Oh my Rayquaza, Brawly brought a piñata!" Greta yelled, noticing the fighting type gym leader and the colorful bundle under his arm. Roxanne was behind him, carrying a rope. She hurried over to them, dragging Lucy (who she'd been talking to) over to him. 

"Did I hear the word piñata?" Aaron said, distracted from his conversation from his fellow bug trainers. "I'm going to check it out guys." He said, and trailed over to the Hoenn natives.

"Anybody have a stick?" Brawly asked, grinning broadly at the group he'd acquired.

"I'll go get one!" Greta said, rushing out into the crowded party. "Don't start without me!" She called back.

Roxanne threw her rope over a weirdly shaped rock overhead. "We won't!"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, looking uncomfortable. "Are we really going to play with a piñata?"

"Of course!" Brawly said enthusiastically. "Haven't you ever taken a swing at one?"

"No." Lucy said, staring at the piñata as Brawly and Roxanne put it up high enough to make it fun. "I've always thought it was for little kids."

"Oh, come on." Aaron said, watching Roxanne tie the rope to a nearby rock column. "If we didn't do things like these every once in a while, we'd all be uptight."

Lucy sighed. She was thinking about just walking away when Greta came back with a broom.

"Where did you get that from?" Roxanne asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"Would you believe that one of the gym leaders from Johto was carrying it around?" Greta shook her head. "I think he was really drunk though."

"It doesn't really matter." Brawly said, taking the stick. "The point is, it's here. Who's going first?"

"Lucy should go first!" Roxanne said, holding out a blindfold. Lucy looked around her and shook her head so fast that she should have given herself whiplash.

"I am not going to go first! I don't want to go at all!" She insisted, holding her hands in front of her.

"That's reason enough to make you first!" Greta said, pushing her forward.

Somehow, Lucy found herself blindfolded, spun around, and holding the stick. "What do I do?"

"Start swinging the stick!" A male voice, Aaron's, said. Lucy huffed and swung the broom up. She heard the group singing something she couldn't make out and swung to the side this time.

The broom brushed past something and she could hear Greta giggling as she sang. She swung again and she heard a distinct thump. "Did I get it? What am I doing?"

"Keep going!" Greta said, resuming the song after that.

She swung a few more times, and then their singing ended. She held still as hands undid the blindfold and took the broom from her.

"Wasn't that fun?" Brawly asked, smiling at her.

"Maybe a little." She said, a small smile on her face.

"My turn!" Aaron said. Brawly gave him the stick while Lucy tied the blindfold on him. He spun himself around and didn't wait for them to sing.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as tall as Lucy, or as fast. By the time the song ended, he hadn't even grazed the piñata.

"Better luck next time!" Brawly said.

Aaron pouted and threw the stick on the ground. "I don't want to play anymore." He said and walked away.

"Roxanne's next!" Greta said, picking up the stick from where Aaron had thrown it on the ground.

Roxanne looked excited as they tied the blindfold over her eyes. Brawly spun her around, but he didn't get out of the way fast enough. The first swing Roxanne made went right for his eye.

Roxanne lifted the blindfold from her left eye and winced. "Sorry, Brawly."

"It's fine." He said, but he didn't remove his hand from his eye immediately. "Keep going."

So she let the blindfold down and waited a few seconds before swinging again. She didn't put as much strength in her swings as before, so even though she managed to hit the piñata a few times before the song ended, she didn't get to break it.

She removed the blindfold and held it out with the broom. "Your turn, Greta."

Greta took the items offered to her, a big grin on her face. "Everybody stand back, I'm going to bust this thing in one hit!"

She tied the blindfold around her eyes expertly, and held the stick up with a sure grip. Brawly backed away a few more steps than was strictly necessary.

Greta swung up high and true, connecting with the piñata with a satisfying crack. The paper maché gave away and candy rained down. Greta didn't pause her swinging and hit the piñata again and again, even though they stopped singing.

"Greta, you have to let us get the candy!" Roxanne yelled, sounding a little nervous. Greta stopped swinging and felt the other Hoenn natives rush to her feet to get the candy.

She took off the blindfold and giggled at the sight of two gym leaders and a frontier brain on their hands and knees, picking up candies from the floor.

And of course she joined them.

::

"You don't have Gengar in your party anymore?" Phoebe asked her fellow ghost trainer.

Morty shook his head. "Everyone and their mothers is using Gengar nowadays. Besides, there are lots of underappreciated ghost types out there that I—"

"You're a hipster, Morty!" Eusine yelled, thrusting a finger into Morty's face. "Hipster!"

"Damn it, Eusine." Morty mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Phoebe blinked at the sudden interruption in their conversation. "Um—"

"Hipster!" Eusine yelled again and just as quickly as he arrived he ran into the crowded party and disappeared.

Morty sighed. "Sorry about that. He likes to do that sometimes."

Phoebe smiled and waved him off good naturedly. "It's fine. Now, what do you think about Dusclops?"

::

"Come on, Wally! Keep up!" May said, jostling yet another dancing couple.

"I-I can't keep spinning like this!" Wally said, looking a little nauseous.

"Of course you can!" May said, twisting and spinning all around the dance floor. She didn't pay too much attention to her surroundings, jerking from left to right in no real pattern. May Maple couldn't dance, it was pretty much a proven fact. But that didn't stop her from doing whatever she felt like doing and calling it a dance.

She did make an effort to try and learn the waltz, but a few steps after the impromptu lessons, she added her own moves. She made up a bunch of steps as she went along, and it WAS a much more interesting dance. Unfortunately, she kept bumping into couples and groups, sometimes hard enough to send them all to the floor. She apologized to everyone, but instead of taking it as a sign to stop dancing, or maybe dance a little less wildly, she picked herself and Wally up and continued in another direction.

Everyone took it well at least, accepting her apology, and made sure to give her a wide berth after.

Wally was getting pretty dizzy though. "I think I m-might need a breather."

May stopped so abruptly that Wally would have kept going if they hadn't been holding hands. "But who am I going to dance with, then?"

Wally looked over to a relatively people free area. "How about you dance with Brendan?" He asked, nodding in said guy's direction.

May huffed at the suggestion. "With him? I wouldn't dance with him if he was the only other dance partner on the whole mountain!"

"Why not?" Wally asked, looking confused.

"He… he can't dance at all!" May said, pursing her lips in a pout. "And besides, he said he wouldn't dance earlier."

Wally glanced over at Brendan again. He was pointedly looking away, but he knew for a fact that he'd been watching May the whole time she was moving. "Have you tried asking him, though?"

"Well, no." May admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "But I know he won't want to dance anyways."

"Do you want me to ask him for you?" He asked, barely keeping a smile hidden when her cheeks flushed pink.

"No." She answered quickly. She glanced over at Brendan before saying, "Yes."

Wally nodded and walked over to the other guy. Brendan noticed him walking towards him and waved.

"I see you finally managed to escape her." Brendan joked, but he glanced over at her anyways. "How are you still walking?"

"It's like a workout." Wally said, smiling at him. "Maybe you'd like to go dance with her?"

"No way!" Brendan said, looking appalled. "I'm not dancing with her."

"Why not?" He asked.

"She… She's too wild." Brendan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm scared she'll break my neck or something."

"She wouldn't do that." Wally said, laughing a little at the thought. "And it's too bad, because she was really hoping you'd dance with her."

"She was?" Brendan asked, looking surprised.

"Of course."

"Well…" Brendan said, glancing at May. Wally could see the wheels turning in Brendan's head, reconsidering his earlier remark. "Well, maybe just one dance. If she'd looking forward to it."

"Oh she is." Wally nodded, looking over at May. She was looking away, as if disinterested in the whole conversation, but her eyes kept looking back at them.

"Okay…" Brendan sighed like it was a big chore, but Wally noticed a small upward quirk of Brendan's lips. "If I don't make it back, you have to continue my legacy okay?"

"Okay!" Wally said, watching him walk away. Honestly, he felt like he had to play matchmaker with them every day.

He watched the two of them dancing out there, looking a little awkward but content. May wasn't spinning (as much as before) and Brendan let her take the lead (something they usually argued over).

Yes, he was playing the matchmaker. But the end result would be worth it, he knew.

::

Lucian stepped out into the cold open air. The party was getting a little too wild for him. He wanted to take a breather for a little while. He expected the outside of Mt. Silver to be free of people.

He was wrong.

A little ways away from him were two figures. They looked feminine, by the shape of their hips and the pitch of the voices that floated to him in the night. Lucian thought about just walking away a little, so as not to be eavesdropping, but it wasn't like they were doing anything particularly interesting. He heard them giggling, and saw them throw snow at each other. Mild.

He stayed where he was, deciding that it didn't matter if he overheard their conversation if he didn't openly gawk at them.

"… is going to be the best snow man ever!" One of them said, laughter in her voice.

"If you don't keep knocking it over, Lorelei!" The other said, giggling when a snowball hit her.

"Whatever, Glacia!"

So it was the two ice elites. Lucian knew them a little, like any other elite that was not from Sinnoh. He'd met them before, but they seemed very composed, and almost cold. They hadn't seemed like the types to dance around making snow men on Mt. Silver.

There was a lot more to people than met the eye, Lucian pondered.

"Hey Lucian!" Came a voice behind him. Lucian turned back and saw a very disgruntled looking Aaron. "Come back in, the party's inside."

Lucian spared one last glance at the not-so-frosty ice elites and went back in. "Why do you look so mad?" He asked.

"None of your business." Aaron said, sticking his tongue out.

::

"Booze here!" Cynthia called out in her little corner. She was filling up red plastic cups with beer from the keg she and Alder (who was nowhere to be seen at the moment) had brought. Already, most of the gym leaders and elite four had picked up a cup (or two) and were coming back for seconds, and a few of the trainers were starting to come over.

She noticed the younger Unovan trainers nearby, talking to a new gym leader (Cheren?) and beckoned them over. The brown haired boy she'd battled in Undella, Nate, came over first, followed by the blue haired boy. The girl stayed behind with the gym leader.

"Hey you two, you want something to drink?" She asked, giving them a little wink. She'd had a couple of cups herself, but she wasn't exactly tipsy. Yet.

Nate looked over at his friend, then back to her. "Are we allowed to have that?" He asked, a boyish grin on his face.

"Of course you are!" She said, handing each of them a cup of beer.

"You're allowed to serve minors?" The blue haired boy asked, his expression unsure.

"The age limit's lower in the Kanto region." Cynthia said, taking a drink from her own cup. "Besides, it's a party, live a little kids."

"I'll try it if you will, Hugh." Nate said, nudging his friend in the ribs. "What do you say?"

Hugh looked at the cup first, then at Nate, and shrugged. "Okay, I'll try."

"On the count of three!" Cynthia said, a silly giddiness growing in her. "One, two, three!"

Nate took a sip and wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't taste very good."

Hugh put the drink back on the table. "I didn't like it."

"It's not for everyone." Cynthia said, smiling at them. She saw Hilda from her peripheral vision and called out to her.

"Hilda, are you thirsty?"

::

Flannery shivered, feeling the mountain's chilly air even in the cave. "You know what this mountain really needs?" She asked the group around her.

"What?" Wallace asked, looking cold even in his long cape.

"A hot spring." Flannery said, surveying her surroundings. There was a big empty space in one of the corners of the cave. "Right over there."

"Oh my god, that is a great idea!" Argenta said, looking excited at the thought of being warm again.

"But don't you need a source of heat to make a hot spring?" Lenora said, cuddled up close to her husband.

Flannery giggled. "I have plenty of Pokémon that can provide heat."

Clay pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "I reckon we need to dig a hole right? I can help with that."

"We'll need water!" Wallace said, pulling out his own Pokéballs. "My pokemon are experts in water!"

"Are we really talking about making a hot spring on Mt. Silver?" Will asked.

"Talking? We're doing it!" Flannery said, calling out her Pokémon. Clay and Wallace called their own Pokémon out as well.

"This is going to …" Tate began.

"Be so much fun!" Liza finished.

And so with Clay's Pokémon digging into Mt. Silver's hard rock, Wallace's Pokémon filling the hole made with lots of water, and Flannery's Pokémon making the water nice and warm, they created a functioning hot spring.

"This is what this party needed." Flannery sighed as she sank into the warm water.

"You said it." Lenora said, tilting her head back. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

There was a collective sigh of contentment as the party goers let the warmth of the water soak into them.

Will put an arm around the shoulders of both Tate and Liza. "This is almost like a hot tub, don't you think so?"

Tate raised his eyebrows. "What is it…?"

"That you're suggesting?" Liza finished, her eyes wide.

Will gave them a slow grin. "We're a bunch of psychics right here; I think it's fairly obvious to you two."

"Hey, no seducing in the hot spring!" Flannery said, but she didn't look like she was going to do anything about it really, by the way her eyes remained closed.

"Go for it, Will. Just don't mess up our nice little hot spring." Argenta winked over at him. "Make mama proud son."

"Can do." Will said.

Tate and Liza glanced over at each other, looking a little unsure. But not entirely unwilling.

::

Hilda climbed up on the table, her drink sloshing over the sides of the plastic cup. Once up there, she started dancing, thrusting her hips in every direction.

Hilbert turned from his conversation when he heard her joyous screams. Horrified, he excused himself and hurried over to her.

"Hilda, get down from there." He said. Hilda looked down at him and beamed, continuing to dance her drunken dance.

"Hey Hilbert!" She said, downing the rest of the contents of her drink. She looked at her empty cup sadly. "Do you –hic- do you think you could get me a refill?"

"No I will not get you a refill!" He said, starting to get angry. "Get down from that table, Hilda!"

"Never!" She said, dancing over to the center of the table. She was too far away to grab easily now.

A group of people started crowding around them. Hilbert noticed that it was mostly guys. Buzzed guys. Hilda noticed them and started dancing more provocatively.

"Stop that!" Hilbert said.

"No, this is fun!" Hilda said. Someone in the crowd threw a dollar at her. It sparked a chain reaction and soon it wasn't only dollars, but quarters too. Hilda laughed and paused dancing long enough to collect some of the money. "I don't think I'll e-ever come down!"

"Son of a..." Hilbert muttered to himself. To Hilda, he said, "You're going to regret this later, just get the fuck down!"

Hilda straightened up and stepped closer to him. "You need to loosen up!" She said, and she grabbed him by the hand to pull him up.

He tried pulling her down with that same hand, but he hadn't realized how strong she was, and he found himself on the table with her. "Hilda…"

"Start dancing!" She said, shaking her body in time with the music. More quarters were thrown.

::

Karen plugged her hairdryer into one of the light outlets. A drunken partygoer, someone from Hoenn that she didn't know, stared as she attempted to fix the damage that Will had done when he'd splashed her with the water from the man made hot spring.

"Wh-Why are you doing-ing that?" The person asked her.

Karen spoke without pausing. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm drying my hair."

The person looked confused. "You brought a hairdryer to Mt. Silver?"

Karen bit her lip, knowing how ridiculous it was for her to bring it. "I figured I'd need it when I heard Cynthia would be bringing booze."

The person shrugged and wandered off. Karen fluffed out her hair as she continued to blast hot air at it.

Well, at least she'd look nice for the rest of the party. It didn't matter how absurd she looked in her little alcove.

::

"Oh man, you're going to be in so much trouble." Mira said, staring at the wrecked table.

"Me?! You're the one who was dancing on it!" Buck said, crossing his arms.

"That's because you dared me to dance on it!" Mira exclaimed. "It's your fault I broke it."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

They stared each other down, neither one backing down. After a few seconds of this, Buck broke their staring match and looked around. No one had seen them breaking the table, but the longer they stayed there, the bigger chance someone would see.

"Bail?" Buck asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Bail." Mira said, nodding.

And they ran from the broken table before any adults saw them and forced them to take responsibility.

::

"This is a bad idea…" Kris mumbled, looking around at the circle of people she'd ended up with. The only person she knew personally was Clair, everyone else was from a different region. They were all around a table that someone had brought to the mountain.

(Come to think about it, there was a lot of furniture inside the caves. Who had brought them all?)

"Okay, we'll start with me, and go counter clockwise." The purple haired guy wearing a crazy outfit said, filling up the cups in front of him with booze. Kris thought she heard him say that his name was Tucker, but she didn't really remember. She was sitting to his left, so that meant she'd be the last one to go.

"Let's get started!" He said, handing out the cups. "Never have I ever gotten run over by a Pokémon."

Steven Stone and Roark took a sip of their drinks, looking mildly embarrassed. Whether it was because they were the first ones drinking, or because they had been run over by a Pokémon before, Kris couldn't tell.

Steven was sitting to Tucker's right, so it was his turn next. He cleared his throat and said, "Never have I ever been to Mt. Coronet."

Roark groaned and took another sip. Gardenia sipped from her cup as well.

"Make them a little more interesting." Tucker said to the next person, Sabrina. She rolled her eyes at him, but she nodded and thought a bit before speaking.

"Never have I ever slept with a woman." She said.

Kris blushed bright and took a sip of her drink. She could feel a few eyes on her and her blush darkened. Someone to her left took a sip too, but she didn't look up to see who.

"You too?" Sabrina asked whoever else had drank.

"Yes, now let me think." Clair's voice came and Kris lifted her eyes from the table. Well, at least that made her have an ally in this game. Kind of.

"Okay, never have I ever lost my panties after a booty call." Clair said, sending a knowing smirk in Sabrina's direction.

"I told you that in confidence." Sabrina said, staring daggers at Clair's head, but taking a sip of her drink anyways. Gardenia and Tucker also took a sip of their drinks.

"You've lost your underwear after a booty call?" Gardenia asked him, looking surprised.

"No, I've lost my panties after a booty call." Tucker said, putting the emphasis on the word panties. He didn't look ashamed at all.

"Okay, it's my turn." Roark said. He only looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Never have I ever slept with a man before."

Sabrina, Tucker, and Gardenia took a sip of their drinks. Steven's face went pink and he took a drink too.

Tucker looked flabbergasted. "When was this and why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Steven pressed his lips together before answering. "I don't announce details of my sex life."

"But I've got to know now!" Tucker whined, giving Steven his best puppy dog eyes. They didn't work though.

"Next person, go please." Steven said.

"Okay! Never have I ever…" Gardenia paused before a light went off in her eyes. "Never have I ever given a blow job!"

Tucker took a quick drink before staring at Steven. Steven sighed and took a sip of his drink.

Kris felt her face heat up and took a sip of her own drink again. Clair glanced over at her, but she didn't get the chance to say anything when Kris noticed it was her turn and she spoke.

"Never have I ever battled with a Rhyperior." She said.

No one drank from their cup.

"Oh well that's no fun." Tucker pouted. "Well, I've got a good one. Never have I ever had a strip battle."

"What's a strip battle?" Roark asked.

"It's when you take off a piece of clothing for every Pokémon that faints in battle." Tucker said.

Gardenia, Sabrina and Clair all took a sip from their cups.

"Okay, never have I ever had sex in a gym." Steven said next.

By the end of their game, Tucker and Gardenia were wasted, Roark and Sabrina were a little tipsy, Steven was mostly sober, and Kris was left wondering if the booze would let her forget some of the things she'd learned about these people.

::

"…And did it my way~!" Candice finished the song, earning a thunderous round of applause. She hopped down from the makeshift stage and handed the microphone over to the next person waiting, Dahlia.

"That was incredible!" Candice gushed while Dahlia chose her song.

Lt. Surge laughed heartily. "Well it should be! Nothing better than karaoke night." He said, nodding over to Dahlia, who'd chosen her song and was smiling widely.

"There's got to be a morning after~" She sang into the microphone. There was nothing shy about her, seeing as she was dancing along with the lyrics.

Thorton slapped his hand to his face. "This is embarrassing."

Candice turned on him. "Don't you dare say that! Karaoke is bold and amazing and you wouldn't know what fun is if it bit you!"

"Calm down." He said, his eyes widening at her outburst. "I have a right to express my opinion as much as you do."

"And I have the right to listen to Dahlia sing without hearing you complain." Candice retorted, turning her face back to the stage.

"Whatever." Thorton sighed. He remained quiet as Dahlia belted out the lyrics, not always on key. She looked like she was having a lot of fun though, shimmying and singing. Her dance was contrasting sharply from the tone of the song, but it didn't seem to matter to her.

Dahlia threw her head back on the last line, ending her dance by doing the splits. Candice and Lt. Surge applauded loudly, and Thorton added his own dull clap.

Dahlia stepped down and handed the mike over to him. "It's your turn, Thorton!"

Thorton looked at the microphone as if it would come to life and bite him. "I'm not going up there." He said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Come on, karaoke is fun!" She said holding the microphone at him.

"Yeah." Candice chimed in, a devilish smile on her face. "Come on, Thorton."

"I don't want to go up on that stage." Thorton said again, backing up a little. He bumped into someone as he was backing away.

"If it's stage fright, I'll go up with you." Lt. Surge said, grabbing the microphone from Daliah's hand and dragging Thorton up the stage with him. "We'll do a duet."

"But I said I—" Thorton clammed up when he was handed the microphone as Surge picked and played a song.

He saw the words lining up for him to sing and for some reason, he couldn't help but sing along to them.  
"I can show you the world…" He sang, feeling embarrassed, but oddly bold. "Shining, shimmering, splendid…"

::

"Um, E-Erika." Brock cleared his throat and started over again. "Erika, would you like to dance?"

She smiled up at him and held her hand out. "Of course I would, Brock."

Brock looked shocked that she hadn't rejected him and practically tripped over himself as he took her hand and walked out into the dance floor.

The song that was playing was a fast one, so Brock was a bit apprehensive as to what kind of dancing they would be doing. Erika quickly cleared that by taking both his hands and swinging her hips in a way that was not expected.

She was doing a square dance with two people.

Brock's mind shut down for a few seconds at the sheer impossibility of it. Erika was not the type to know how to square dance, and yet here she was, swingin' her partner round and round.

"This is a lot of fun!" Erika said, grinning wide at him.

"Y-Yeah." Brock said, giving her a smile. Now that he'd gotten over his initial shock, he decided to go with it, letting Erika take the lead. They spun around, and a few of the other dancers saw them and joined them. Erika looked like she was having a blast, her laughter echoing throughout the dance floor.

Even when the song changed, the whole group kept up their dance. Brock kept getting paired up with guys, to his embarrassment, but at the end of a set, Erika was at his side.

And that made everything that much better.

::

"M-Marshal? I don't feel so good…" Shauntal mumbled through her hand. The other hand was clutching her stomach.

"How much did you have to drink?!" Marshal asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Too much." Shauntal moaned. She made a gagging noise, her whole body seizing. "I think I'm gonna… gonna…"

"Let's get you outside." Marshal said, trying to guide her away from the other partygoers. Shauntal moaned, but she managed to follow him outside. The cold air hit her face hard and she wretched herself away just as another gag sent the contents of her stomach flying out of her.

She coughed and that sent her stomach into more convulsions. She felt Marshal kneel down beside her and pat her back as she puked up every drink she'd consumed at the party. The taste was more than enough to keep her puking, but she tried to concentrate on the feel of Marshal's hand on her back. After another few retches, her stomach was empty.

There were a few more dry heaves, and Shauntal almost wished that she still had something in her stomach to get rid of. Marshal continued to pat her back soothingly, and she was really grateful that he was choosing to stick by her and her puke instead of leaving.

After a few more seconds, Shauntal could breathe without feeling nauseous. She spit out some vile tasting saliva and slowly put herself upright.

"All done?" Marshal asked. He had stopped patting her back, but he didn't take his hand away, using it to keep her steady.

Shauntal nodded, her throat feeling too raw to speak.

"Okay." Marshal said, standing up. He offered her a hand up and she took it, leaning on him heavily when they were standing. "Let's go back inside and see if they have any ginger ale."

"I don't want to go back in." Shauntal said, letting her clammy forehead rest on Marshal's shoulder. "I like the cold air."

"Well, I don't want to leave you out here all by yourself." Marshal said, looking around them. "How about we go over in that direction and just sit for a while."

"That sounds nice." Shauntal said, closing her eyes. She'd feel better if she was as far away from her vomit as possible. She walked when Marshal started walking, letting him be her guide.

She didn't want to open her eyes just yet.

::

"So do you like him?" Dawn asked when she caught Jasmine looking over at Volkner for the tenth time that night.

Jasmine blushed and shook her head. "N-No, I- I don't like him. Honest." She added when Dawn gave her a look.

"Well, come on, let's go talk to him!" Dawn said, tugging on Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine blushed harder, but she didn't resist walking forward. "But Dawn, I- I don't want to bother him…"

"He won't mind." Dawn said, sending her a knowing smile. "Besides, if you don't like him, it won't be a big deal right?"

"R- Right." Jasmine mumbled, biting her lip nervously as they walked over to him. Volkner saw them coming and nodded in greeting.

"Hey Volkner! Have you met Jasmine?" Dawn asked loudly, looking between them subtly.

"I've seen her around Sunyshore a few times." Volkner said, looking interested. Dawn took that as a great sign; Volkner hardly ever looked interested in anything. "Nice to meet you face to face Jasmine."

"It- It's very nice you meet you too." Jasmine said, holding her hand out. Volkner took her hand and shook it, and Dawn was sure she could see a small smile working on his face.

"Jasmine's a part-time coordinator." Dawn said, nudging Jasmine a little. "One of the best, if I do say so myself.

"Y-Yes, I am a coordinator." Jasmine said. "Though I wouldn't call myself the best."

"I'm sure you're a great coordinator." Volkner said. Dawn could definitely see a smile on his face now, and she took that as her sign to finish up here.

"Oh she is. Jasmine, you should tell him about all the ribbons you've won." She said, stepping away from the other girl.

"He doesn't want to hear about that, Dawn." Jasmine said, gaining more color in her cheeks.

"No, I'd love to hear about your ribbons." Volkner said.

"Well, if you insist…" Jasmine said, looking at her hands first, before looking up and smiling at him.

Dawn backed away as Jasmine began to tell him the story about her magnemite and Keira's buneary first meeting each other. She felt a little accomplished that they didn't notice her absence and went to find her boys.

::

"Let's do the Burmy Hop!" Whitney cried, grabbing the nearest two people (Maylene and Cheren) and starting the dance move without bothering to wait for their consent.

Maylene was more than happy to do the childish dance and grabbed two of her own people to make the line bigger. Cheren was sandwiched between Winona and Anabel (the two people Maylene grabbed) and found it impossible to escape. He looked highly uncomfortable to be bouncing between a bunch of girls, so Riley decided to join in to even the ratio. Of course, it didn't help the ratio when he brought Cheryl along. But he wasn't going to abandon their dance, so he just beckoned over to Grimsley and Brycen. Grimsley looked eager to get in on the tail of the increasing in size line, but Brycen had to be dragged in with Grimsley. There was a sudden space cleared for the Burmy Hoppers, but it wasn't clear if the space was for them to dance in, or to make sure no one else got dragged into the line. Either way, it wasn't like Whitney was complaining!

"Come on everybody! Do the Burmy hop~!" Whitney cheered.

Their hopping was uncoordinated, and more than once, someone got a face full of ass. Some minded it more than others, but there actually wasn't too much complaining.

Probably because everyone in the line had such a nice one.

::

"We're going to need some help serving all this food!" Flint said as he filled up a plate full of grilled hamburgers and handed it over to Blaine.

"We've got to finish cooking it first." Blaine said, turning over a few hot dogs.

"Yeah, but they'll get cold soon." Flint said. He patted his Magmortar. "Our Pokémon can't be expected to cook and keep things warm. They've got to focus on keeping their heat up!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, though Flint couldn't see it because Blaine was wearing his sunglasses. "Then go search for some extra hands."

"Think you can handle all four grills by yourself old timer?" Flint asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't get smart with me, kid. " Blaine said and he whacked him with his spatula. Flint yelped when the hot metal touched his skin.

"Okay, I get it!" Flint said, rubbing the area that had been hit. It was only a little red, nothing bad. To his Magmortar, he said "You'll be good for Mr. Blaine, okay?"

It grunted in acknowledgement, keeping its eyes on the task it was given, cooking the burgers.

::

"I thought we came here to get away from work." Cress said, grabbing two plates of burgers and serving them to two of the elites from Hoenn.

"Well think of it this way, Cress." Cilan said, handing over three plates full of hot dogs to a table full of gym leaders. "We're doing something nice for everyone. Isn't that what matters?"

"Not really." Cress said, flipping his hair out of his eyes (not that it mattered since it fell back into them anyways). "And why does Chili get out of serving?"

"He's helping the other fire specialists on the grills." Cilan said, looking back to his other brother. He was flipping burgers with Blaine.

"YEEAOW!" Chili cried, grinning wildly. "I'm on fire, baby!"

"I'll set him on fire." Cress muttered, accepting another plate from Flint.

Cilan shook his head and took his own plate full of food from the fire elite. "You specialize in water types."

"I'll find a way." Cress said childishly, sticking his lower lip out. "Come on, let's serve this up like the good waiters we are."

Cilan nodded. "The faster we get done, the faster we can go back to relaxing."

::

"You're just my best friend, you know?" Lucas said, holding on to Barry's arm. "Just, my best friend."

"I know what you mean." Barry said, resting his head on the top of Lucas's head. "You're my best friend too."

"Nothin' is gonna split us up, okay?" Lucas slurred, patting Barry's shoulder. "We'll be best friends forever and ever."

Barry nodded, raising his head a little when it also moved Lucas. "Beyond that, to infinity. Best friends forever."

"How long have they been like that?" Crasher Wake asked, looking at the scene before him in amusement.

"Since I found them." Dawn said, stifling a giggle. "I think they only had a cup of whatever Cynthia brought."

"Lightweights." Crasher Wake said, drinking from his own cup. "We should be filming this."

"If only I had a camera." Dawn said wistfully.

"No, no, you're the best friend in the whole word." Lucas said, nodding his head in time to the music.

"You're the best friend in the whole universe." Barry said. His eyes opened wide when he realized what song was playing. "This could be our best friend song!"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Lucas said, his eyes going wide. "You're the best friend I could ever have."

"You're the best friend I could ever have too." Barry nodded his head. "We should get matching tattoos that say BROS."

"Oh my god, I'm down." Lucas said and Dawn had to bite her lip from laughing. Lucas did not say things like that!

"Do you, do you know a tattoo artist?" Barry asked, looking around. "I don't know any tattoo artists."

"Let's go look for one!" Lucas said, attempting to stand up.

"You should stop them." Crasher Wake said, shaking his head as Barry and Lucas tried to help each other up. Tried, because they kept tripping over themselves.

"In a bit." Dawn said. "I want to see how far they'll get on this tattoo hunt."

::

"My kid… My kid is a gym leader." Byron slurred, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. "And I'm so, so proud of him."

"Well, my kid's a gym le-leader too." Koga hiccupped. "She's gonna be the best in Kanto."

Palmer grabbed another cup from the table, a silly grin on his face. "You're kids may be gym leaders, but my boy's the new Tower Tycoon." He said, sounding a little less wasted than the other fathers. "He's a chip off the ol' block."

"My daughter's better than all your kids." Norman said, his head resting on one hand, the other holding a cup of booze. "She's champion. Out classing all of your kids."

"That doesn't make 'er a better trainer." Byron said, waving his hand awkwardly. "Roark could take her on any day."

"So could Janine." Koga mumbled. His eyes were trying to focus on Norman, but he couldn't do it very well.

"Barry beat his old man!" Palmer said, taking another drink from his cup. "He could totally beat your daughter."

"Nuh uh, May's twice the trainer your kid is." Norman said, spilling some of the contents of his cup on the floor.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Palmer said, trying to stand up. "I'll find Barry and have him challenge your daughter."

"May'll beat him with both hands tied behind her back." Norman said, standing up tipsily.

"How, how's she goin' to call out her Pokémon with both hands tied?" Byron asked, putting his head down on the table. Koga was already snoring.

"She'll find a way." Norman said, taking a few hesitant steps forward and stumbling. "M-Maybe we should wait until we're sober though."

"I don't need to be sober!" Palmer said, walking forward and tripping over air. He fell down and couldn't get up. "Okay, I need to be sober."

::

"We have a nice view of the whole party from up here." Falkner said.

"Yeah, it looks nice." Janine nodded absentmindedly, fingering the web her Ariados had made.

"I think I see your dad with the other fathers." He said, glancing at her before pointing somewhere else. "And I see that girl from Unova on the table."

Janine rested her head on her open palm, looking where he pointed. "I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Okay… What do you feel like doing up here then?" he asked, looking a little lost.

She turned her head in his direction, a light blush on her face. "I just want to sit next to you."

Falkner's face heated up. "Okay, we'll do that then."

She felt her mouth curve up. "This might me the booze talking, but I don't think there's anything else I'd rather do right now."

"I know there's nothing else I'd rather do than sit next to you." Falkner said, not meeting her eyes. "And I know it's not the booze talking."

Janine's eyes widened at his words. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good answer." She said before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Falkner looked surprised for a second before kissing her back.

::

"Why are we sitting here?" Lyra said, looking over at the Dragon Champion.

Lance glanced over at her with wide, dilated eyes. "I took this little purple pill that someone gave me and now I can smell colors."

Lyra blinked. "So why am I sitting here then?"

"I need someone to get me through this." Lance said, starting to rock back and forth. "I think I'm going to be freaking out soon."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "I really have better things to do than babysit you, Lance. So if you don't mind…" She started to stand up.

He grabbed her arm, a look of pure panic on his face. "Don't leave me! I'm starting to feel really weird… Oh god!" He gripped her arm harder.

"Ow, I'll stay if you let me go!" Lyra said, clawing at his hand. "Jeez."

Lance loosened his grip, but he didn't let go. "Promise you won't leave?"

She sighed and nodded, sitting back down with him. "Let go of my arm now."

Lance let her go and continued rocking back and forth. "I shouldn't have taken that pill, I really shouldn't have taken that pill." He muttered to himself, flinching away from something Lyra couldn't see every once in a while.

"I wish you'd given me whatever it is you're tripping on." Lyra said, bored out of her mind. "At least then I'd have something to do."

"Pet my head." Lance said, shoving his thumb into his mouth.

"What." Lyra said. It wasn't even a question. Just a flat what.

"Pet my head." Lance said again, looking desperate. "I'll feel better if you do it."

She sighed an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his matted hair. "I'll want some compensation for this when you've sobered up."

Lance nodded, keeping his thumb in his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut every few minutes, but the second Lyra took her hand away, he'd give a little whimper and she'd have to pet his head again. They repeated the process over and over again for hours.

::

Bugsy yawned. "How much longer until the party's over?"

Burgh looked at his watch. "It's only one. The party's just getting started."

"Started?" Bugsy's eyes widened minutely before drooping sleepily. "I'm already tired."

Burgh patted his fellow bug type gym leader on the shoulder. "Well, you could always find a high corner and make yourself a cocoon." He joked.

Bugsy looked like he was considering it. "Where do you think I could get the best sleep?"

"I was kidding." Burgh said, amusement in his tone.

"I'm not. I'm going to stake out my own sleeping corner." Bugsy said, calling out his Metapod. "He's going to help me."

Burgh shook his head, watching the younger bug trainer wander off. "Good luck with that."

Two hours later, Burgh was looking for his own corner, his Leavanny at his side. He traveled away from the loud music (it was really lucky that Mt. Silver's caves were so big and connected) so that he would be able to get the best sleep. He found the one where Bugsy was at. He wrapped up in his own cocoon, sleeping soundly. Burgh wondered for a second how he got up so high before shrugging and having his Leavanny wrap him in a silken cocoon. After a while, he found himself up as high as Bugsy was. He would have been confused if he wasn't so tired, and decided to worry about it in the morning.

::

Red moaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't remember a thing that had happened last night. He blinked, his eyes focusing on the brown hair over his arm.

Brown hair?

He blinked again and he did a double take. Yes, it was brown, and long. And on his other side there was short orange hair. And attached to that hair were two girls, Leaf and Misty.

His eyes widened, his drowsiness all but forgotten. He looked around, noticing that he was still on Mt. Silver. Why was he at Mt. Silver?

One of the girls moaned in her sleep, causing Red to notice that they were all covered by a thick blanket, and that a lot of their clothes were on the floor around them.

What had happened last night?

It was just as Red was starting to get worried that he noticed Green dozing in the corner. As if sensing that he was being watched, Green opened his eyes blearily and fell on Red. A pout formed on Green's face.

"I see you're finally wake." Green half whispered, being considerate and quiet enough to let the girls sleep.

"What happened?" Red asked, looking bewildered (well, as he could look).

"You got a birthday threesome." Green said, his pout intensifying. "Congratulations."

Red's eyes widened. "What?"

Green rolled his eyes, sighing. "You got a birthday threesome, and I got to sit in the corner and make sure no one interrupted it. No one offered to let me join in." He added, looking pissed off.

Red looked between Leaf and Misty, his mind trying to make sense of the information. He looked at Green again, confusion evident on his features. "How?"

"It was a little bit of alcohol and a lot of sexual tension." Green said, looking frustrated. "And the alcohol was mostly on your part."

So that explained the headache. "How did the party go?"

"Oh fine." Green said, a little bitterly. "It sounded that way at least from what I could hear. I had to stay here even after you guys finished, to guard your sleeping bodies."

"I'm sorry." Red said, feeling a little guilty.

"Whatever." Green said, but it didn't sound like he was accepting the apology.

Red thought for a moment on how he could make it up to him. "If they're up for round two, we'll let you join."

"What?!"

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Pokemon Kink Meme. Some parts border onto crack!fic territory, and it's had very cursory editing, but it was a lot of fun to write! I tried to fit in every character from the gameverse. If anybody can catch who I didn't include, let me know!


End file.
